Anu'bai Variants
Anu'bai have displayed eighteen basic forms, although there is a certain amount of variance among each individual type. The following forms are listed below in alphabetical order. Brawler Brawlers are among the top five most difficult Anu'bai to kill, just beneath Kings and Wrathships. They have massive, simian bodies that can bash through stone and even some types of metal. Kinetic Barriers are little more than an annoyance, and even hardlight barriers can do little to slow them down. Like the Canine Variant, however, the Brawler is completely blind. It relies on sound and electrical impulses to track down its prey, similar to a Hammerhead Shark with the Ampulle of Lorenzini. Out in any kind of wilderness environment, where the only electrical impulses are those transmitd by a beating heart, most sentients are easy prey for this beast. In urban warfare, where machinery and electricity are common, the Brawler has to rely on its strength and its senses of hearing and smell to locate a target. There is no simple way to kill a Brawler, unfortunately, as they have such backup systems in place. EMPs can cause them momentary discomfort or even disorient them, and as such are a popular choice of weapon. However, the best tactic against them is to use airborne units, as the Brawler cannot reach them. Canine "Canine" is a very loose term used to describe this particular variant. Although they appear to be six-legged hounds, they are actually closer in nature to a feline than a canine. They are fast, agile and very vicious, and will attack heavily armed targets in packs of ten or twenty. They have large, powerful jaws which can easily bend the metal casings of most weapons, even those of Taeski origin, and they can throw themselves with enough force to destabilize Kinetic Barriers, riot shields and deployable covers. Canine Variants are, however, blind. They cannot see at all and rely instead on a keen sense of hearing and information relayed from other Anu'bai across their shared neural network. Snipers are the bane of their existence, especially if located in an unknown position or in a difficult to reach location. They also have no way of detecting landmines or subterranean devices, which makes them prey for minefields, pitfalls and similar traps. They also cannot detect machinery without the aid of other Anu'bai, which means that unaided Canine variants can be torn to shreds by automated turrets. Cannon Cannon Variants are one of the few ranged fighters. In all outward appearance, they have both the appearance and speed of a tortoise. Their 'shell', however, can open to reveal a pair of long-range biocannons concealed within, as well as a pair of plague missiles. The Cannon variant will devour biomass on the battlefield before compressing it within its cannon and firing densely-packed cones of matter at a target. Pressurized hydrogen from chemical reactions in the Cannon's body give the shells an explosive punch as well. The two plague missiles are launched vertically, and each one has a small brain of its own as well as a single ocular device. These living torpedoes guide themselves toward a target, using pressurized hydrogen as fuel, and collide with them in an explosion on par with an anti-infantry rocket. Cannons are only vulnerable when open, unfortunately, but are slow to both open and close their shells. They are also very slow to reform their ammuntion after expending it, and must consume surrounding Anu'bai or biomass to do so. Suicide and Spine Variants often accompany Cannons in swarms, and killing these deprives the Cannon of its easiest source of ammunition. Grenades work very well to clear out these swarms, as well as damaging an open Cannon. Rockets striking the interior of the shell are also extremely efficient. Crawler Crawlers are fast and agile, and fulfill the role of scouts or ambush-parties. They have six limbs, each one tipped with a fleshy pad which secretes a potent adhesive. This allows the Crawlers to ascend walls and even hang comfortably from celings. Crawlers lack a head entirely. Instead, a single ocular device is affixed to their back while another rests in the cavity where their neck would be. They move like spiders, scrambling along the ground in packs of fifteen or twenty. As the Anu'bai share a limited neural network, anything a Crawler observes is relayed to any other Anu'bai, regardless of variant, in the immediate vicinity. Crawlers are not particularly deadly, as they lack a method of attack or regeneration. However, as they are able to relay troop positions and other relevant data merely by looking at it, they are a high priority and should be dealt with quickly and efficiently. They are excellent spies and recon scouts, and this is usually their primary role. Core Cores are the ultimate consciousness of the Anu'bai, and can produce any Variant at will from their own biomass. They constantly feed, drawing in biomass from corpses on the battlefield (or by having corpses delivered by other Variants) and they amass memories and data from any Variant within range. They can grow to massive proportions, but have no true form. They begin as a spherical body with a single ocular device, usually suspended from the ceiling, and being growing in all directions. In time, they coat the chamber they occupy with biomass and organic tissue and begin to spread outward. Tendrils can sprout from any part of this growth without warning, making the Core deadly despite its immobility. Killing Cores is difficult as they can spawn other Anu'bai Variants as necessary. Usually, once a Core is lcated, the aria is quarantied and then "Cleansed" with nuclear fire. Single units are rarely a match for a Core, and even artillery units can only do so much before the Core produces an adequate Variant to deal with them. Gazer Gazers are security cameras for all practical purposes. They are a single eye that can be attached to any solid surface. It has only one method of attack – spraying acid onto anything within range – and this is only effective against an unshielded target. Otherwise, they monitor any creature entering or exiting Anu’bai controlled territory. Any danger to the Anu’bai is relayed from the Gazer to the nearest group of Anu’bai capable of defense (i.e. everything but the Cores, Vents, Crawlers and other Gazers.) The Gazer is designed for this sole purpose, and does an excellent job at it. However, they are somewhat short-sighted. Each Gazer can only see for about fifty feet, but is very visible if one knows what to look for. Snipers can take out the telltale glowing white discs from afar, leaving the Anu’bai very few clues to go on. Hunter Hunters are bipedal pests that climb and lurk anywhere there is darkness. They have two long spikes protruding from their wrists, and these can be retracted like a feline’s claws. Normally, these faceless Anu’bai simply hide in the shadows and wait for unwary prey to stumble by. They will then leap onto their target, using their muscular, springy legs to propel them. The two spikes are often driven into the prey so quickly that the victim never has time to even turn around. This is a very difficult form to counter. Hunters see thermally, so they can be fooled somewhat, but once they realize that they have not attacked a flesh-and-bone target they will usually be able to pinpoint their attacker and leap again. Self-detonating heat-emitting drones are the best way to eliminate Hunters, but these are costly and do not always work. King Kings are only slightly easier to kill than Wrathships, and it is still almost impossible to do as an infantry unit. They are formed from a bipedal body that hangs among a web of stiff tendrils. The body is then supported by four “legs” that hang down from the web behind the King’s head like a crown, hence the name. At any given time, the King can fire bony projectiles from any part of the web, making it difficult to predict this Anu’bai’s next action. Furthermore, they can separate from their coronal web entirely, engaging foes with a vicious rage that is almost equal to a Divided Alintean. Kings are usually dispatched with a combination of diversionary tactics (infantry) and direct assault (artillery). Although not very large – probably only ten to twelve macrounits in height – Kings possess the ability to regenerate quickly, making them versatile and dangerous. Much like the Queen and the Brawler, there is no easy way to kill the Kings. They are, however, one of the rarest Anu’bai. In a swarm of ten thousand, there may be one King. Shade Shades are one of the worst Anu’bai to engage, as they are capable of flight. They resemble serpents with four massive wings, and are known to carry off unsuspecting targets in their coils. These victims are either dropped into a crowd of awaiting Anu’bai, thrown from a high altitude, or hurled into some other kind of danger. These Variants are extremely difficult to hit as they are constantly moving. Killing them is a matter of patience. They descend very slowly and with great purpose and caution, making them an easier kill when they select a target to lift. They are almost blind, capable of seeing moving objects and bright lights only. If an object is emitting any kind of illumination, the Shade is drawn to it like a magnet. This can be exploited by attaching remote grenades to flares and waiting for the Anu’bai to pick it up. Spider The most common type of Anu’bai is the Spider. This variant remains attached to its host via an umbilical cord running from the corpse’s spine to the Spider’s underbelly. The dead host is then used as a locomotion device, propelling the Spider around. Spiders possess four arms, and each one ends in a sickle-shaped claw. When attached to its host, the Spider will swing at any target within range with these, as well as jabbing with its barbed tail. It is extremely vicious, and will often steer its host into multiple enemies at once and rend them with its claws. The Spider is one of the Anu’bai that can regenerate. By stimulating the cell growth in its host’s body, and then absorbing the cells for itself, a Spider can regrow a limb in a matter of minutes. Therefore, it becomes imperative to sever the umbilical cord attaching the Anu’bai to its host. Once separated, the Spider is forced to use its limbs for locomotion instead of attack, lessening the danger. The tail is still a very potent weapon, however, and should not be underestimated. Spiders are one of the few Anu’bai that have a discernable head. It has four jaws, each one tipped with a whitish eye. These jaws open like flower petals, revealing a mouth lined with needle-sharp teeth. This is as effective a weapon as the tail or claws, and should never be taken lightly. Spiders can also spit gastric acid onto their opponents, often with devastating results. Sprinter Sprinter Anu’bai are shock troopers. They are deployed early, usually along with the Suicide and Needle Variants, and will race on four legs toward their foes. Upon arriving, the survivors will lay into their targets with their three bony claws, laying waste to those around them. Fast and agile, Sprinters are difficult to pick off during a charge and even harder to defeat at close range. Instead, as with most Anu’bai, Sprinters cannot detect mines or buried explosives. This, therefore, becomes the fastest way to eliminate both the Splinters and any other Anu’bai in the immediate vicinity. Remotely triggered grenades tossed early during a charge are also effective. As far as weaponry goes, any kind of submachine gun is excellent. Sprinters require a large volume of bullets to drop. Suicide/Spine When an Anu’bai’s biomass is insufficient to produce anything worthwhile, it becomes either a Suicide Variant or a Spine Variant. Suicide Variants are nothing more than massive fleshy bags supported by four legs. Spine Variants are much the same, but with knife-like protrusions along their bodies. Within their fleshy bodies, these Variants produce hydrogen which is kept under very high pressure. When injured, or whenever the Anu’bai collides with something with enough force, this gas explodes. In the case of a Suicide Variant, the explosion is its sole method of attack. The blast can knock down even shielded targets, and if it sets off a chain reaction the results can be frightening. Spine Variants, on the other hand, explode on a smaller scale. The tradeoff is that they shoot their protrusions in all directions with enough force to pierce kinetic barriers. The spines can overpenetrate several unarmed targets as well, so caution is always advised. Spine Variants are easily the deadlier of these two Variants. Spine and Suicide Variants are usually the result of animal biomass and are deployed as shock troops. An entire swarm of them racing into a base and detonating when shot can collapse defensive structures, cripple machinery, kill troops and disable machinery. Therefore, these expendable soldiers are usually in the first wave of an Anu’bai attack, and then mixed in sporadically with the remainder of the soldiers. Queen Queens are brutal and nasty, and almost resemble the Core. They hang in place, suspended from any flat surface by dozens of tendrils, and does nothing more than produce biomass for the Anu’bai to repurpose. However, if threatened, a Queen can detach from its perch and move like an arachnid. They spray thick, gooey venom at targets, and this fluid can eat through lower-quality iskindite while binding the victim to the ground. Queens will then use their size to attempt to crush their trapped prey. If they fail to do so, they will merely produce a large number of Anu’bai to finish the helpless target. Queens, like Shades, seem to be drawn to light sources. They will often dispatch an Anu’bai to retrieve anything shining within view, and will usually ingest the object. If a sentient is able to get close enough to use a similar tactic to the Shade, the Queen will be severely damaged. This will not outright kill a Queen, however. These Anu’bai must swallow several grenades before it will die. Turret Turret Anu’bai are smaller cousins of the Cannon. They fire tiny needle-like projectiles at their targets, and they store hundreds of the shots within their rounded bodies. Like the Gazer or the Vent, the Turret Variant is immobile. It roots itself to the ground and is capable of swiveling in any direction to track an opponent. It uses a large ocular device to locate its prey before firing the pins in quick succession. These Anu’bai are the least threatening of the offensive Variants. Their needles are only effective against any target without armor or shielding, and they take forever to produce new projectiles. They do, however, have a connection to nearby Anu’bai. Thankfully, like the Vent, Turrets are found only in locations of importance… such as near the Cores. Vent Vents are Anu’bai that are placed near where Kings, Queens and Cores are located. They look like urns or vases, and have no visible head, eyes, or weapons. However, they continually pump a neurotoxin into the air around themselves. In addition to the gas that gave them their names, Vents also have two long tentacles coiled within their bodies. These can extend and assail unprepared targets at astonishing speeds. As they are stationary, though, Vents are easily shot and killed. They lack any kind of connection to the rest of the Anu’bai, so killing them will not bring a unit over for an investigation. However, upon dying, Vents release massive amounts of the neurotoxin, spray paralytic acid within a ten macrounit radius, and explode loudly when shot. Worm Worm Variants are the bane of any fortress. They are enormous; some growing up to five-hundred macrounits in length, and are completely hollow. They swallow massive amounts of dirt, digging beneath the ground at awe-inspiring speeds, and can tunnel beneath fortress walls with little to no difficulty. These Anu’bai also act as troop transports. Other Anu’bai climb into the Worm through a set of ‘gills’ on the side. Once a Worm has burrowed into a fort, it opens these gills again, allowing its occupants to spill out and begin the battle. Worms are often very difficult to kill as they spend most of their time underground. Minefields often kill them quickly, and are a good form of defense if a Worm has been spotted. Another tactic is to wait until it emerges and then unload on it with artillery and heavy weapons. Injured Worms will retreat to regenerate, so it is imperative that they are killed, not merely driven off. Wrathship The largest of the Anu’bai, Wrathships are usually sighted after several enormous battles. The reason for this is their cost: they require thousands of bodies worth of biomass to be formed. Wrathships can reach up to one thousand macrounits in length, easily five hundred in width, and they tower almost that much above the ground. They are comprised of massive flat bodies supported on five massive legs. They trundle along, carrying other Anu’bai on their backs, as they stride into battle. Wrathships are incredibly difficult to defeat, even more so than a King. Their size makes them immune to most forms of small-arms fire, and the sheer number of occupants on their backs makes it difficult to assail them with infantry. Any Anu’bai on a Wrathship can deploy instantly through tubes in the legs, emerging on ground level with murderous intent. Instead, luring the occupants onto ground level with infantry and then slaughtering them with artillery leaves a Wrathship very exposed, as they lack natural defenses other than their passengers. Once they are bereft of their defenses, it becomes a matter of deploying soldiers onto the Wrathship’s back and detonating an explosive device within it. Wrathships can sacrifice portions of their biomass to produce more Anu’bai, which makes this difficult. It is, however, far from impossible. Tactical nuclear devices detonated on the Wrathship’s back also have noticeable results. Category:Anu'bai Category:Antagonists